Elemental Ashes
by ThePaperNovelist
Summary: The Man in the Moon shows the Guardians a boy with blues eyes like the ocean. Who is this boy and why does the Man in the Moon show them a new Guardian? Pitch is back and he's gained a new ally, a very old and powerful ally. Myth's and legends clash and only one will come out on top. Who will you choose?
1. Visions in the Moonlight

Set after the events of the Rise of the Guardians movie and before Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters movie (set after the first Percy Jackson movie though)

I own nothing but the story line and 2 characters that will appear in the later chapters.

* * *

Third person P.O.V

The nightmare consumed her mind night and day, it was etched into her memories. The overwhelming power it had over her only increased the fear. The very thought of living forever in the dark all alone, never seeing anything or anyone else again scared her more then her usual fears. How could something so simple as a bad dream have such an affect on her? It was a figment of her imagination and she knew it but she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. She felt the will to fight slowly leave her night after night as the dreams continued. Each one more violent then the last. She felt alone and more scared then she had ever been.

She felt herself slipping further into the deep dark recesses of her mind and she had all but given up. Her dreams kept her longer and longer in sleep and whenever she woke up in fright it was almost as if the nightmare was there with her, despite the fact that her room faced the rising sun and her bedroom was filled with the warm glow. Even out in the sun she couldn't help but be scared, she swore time and time again that she would hear a dark and sinister laugh just before she woke up.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was real, the master of all things dark and the king of nightmares himself. The bogeyman was real and she knew it, better yet she believed it with all her heart that here was someone out there feeding her nightmares. Several times she would see a tall man with grayish skin standing just within her vision always wearing the same charcoal black robe with dull golden eyes that seemed to see right through her and into her soul. His hair was just as black as his floor length robe and pointed backwards away from his head in spikes.

His very presence in her dreams just added to the fear, and the small smirk he wore would only turn into a devious smile with each passing second. It was almost as if he was the cause of her fear, like he enjoyed it. And little did she know, he was feeding off her fears and becoming stronger and stronger with each little whimper and scream.

She had begun to lose hope that she would ever be free from her prison of nightmares, that when he was done wit her there would only be an empty shell of her left. No fears, no pain, no emotion and no hope to ever return to running around and be brave in the face of danger. To declare herself fearless and brave was what drew her to chase after every fear she could think of and conquer it.

She slipped further and further into the nightmare kings clutches when he decided to see what made her so fearless. She had a younger sibling just a few years old and was plagued with nightmares, she would cry and cry all night when they came and nothing but her mothers singing would calm her down. She grew more and more afraid for her little sister and began to become too overprotective of her.

Memories of seeing her sweet innocent baby sister made her weep on the cold stone floor of the cell he had thrown her into. Her wails did not slip past the nightmare kings ears and he smiled wickedly as they rose higher and higher. It was like music to his ears and there was no-one around to interrupt and certainly no Guardians to aid her. They didn't even know she had been taken.

One missing child wasn't a big deal when people went missing all the time, right? Lossing hope came as a bonus to the package. In only four years of having the child in his possession he had grown stronger then ever before and had a better control over his fearlings so they would spread darker nightmares. He often wondered what would have happened if he added another child to the mix, but didn't want to alert the Guardians as to what he was doing.

One simple accident and it was all over, and it just so happened that this accident's name was Jack Frost. Now don't get me wrong, accident's happen all the time and most are bad. Though the occasional good one managed to slip by unnoticed, which is just what happened. Though Pitch kept a close eye on most of the Guardians, Jack frost was the one he watched least. He felt that he didn't need to, maybe he should have payed more attention to the boy as he called him.

* * *

Jack Frost P.O.V

Snow. Ah beautiful snow. I had just finished laying down a fresh blanket of snow as the sun started to rise. Smiling I headed off to my frozen lake in hopes of creating another layer ice to the already melting one. The sun was just peeking over the trees as I touched down. The wind protested wanting to play more but I felt the urge to just stay at the lake for a while.

I had spent a good amount of time before I looked towards the sky. It had grown dark and the sun was almost set. I stared at the sun for a bit before realizing that it should be setting yet. Kids were just getting off school and I had hoped to get in a few snowball fights in with Jamie and his friends before they headed inside.

I frowned, something was up. That or I had spent more time here then I had actually thought I had. Sighing, I jumped into the wind and headed off towards Jamie's house to see him, he was always up for a snowball fight. The wind started to really blow as I got closer and closer to his house. Stopping I looked around to see children and their parents stopped outside, some peaked out their winds and others stood in front of their homes.

The Northern lights were shining brightly in the sky, which could only mean one thing. North was calling the Guardians to his workshop, and he needed them fast by the way they kept stretching farther and farther outwards from the North pole. 'Something is definitely wrong' He thought as he called the wind to help get him to North's faster. North wouldn't just call them with the lights for no reason, he had the yeti and his portals for that.

Speeding along towards the workshop I somehow managed to miss Sandy's dream sand following me until Sandy dropped right in front of me mid flight. I tried to stop as fast as I could and almost knocked Sandy right off his cloud of dream sand.

"Hey Sandy, sorry didn't see you there. You need to speak up little guy." I said whilst snickering. He frowned and blew sand out of his ears like a train. The sight of it just made me snicker more, it only made him frown more. "Alright alright, I'll stop."

He started to make symbols with the sand above his head but they were moving so fast I couldn't understand them.

"Wow there! Slow down Sandy I can't read that fast. Start over and slow down." I made a motion to move slower with me hands and he sighed. Moving slower he made a moon shining along with a wave of water. I frowned, water and the moon? It sounded to me like The Man in the Moon was choosing a new Guardian, but that would mean there was something going on and that we needed more help that we had. What we could possibly need 6 guardians for I had no clue.

I was so lost in thought as to what it could mean I didn't catch the last three pictures. Sandy was looking at me with obvious anger but I just smiled.

"Tell me about it when we get together with the other guardians. Maybe North has something to tell us that could go with whatever it was you were trying to say, okay?" Smiling more I launched back into the wind and speed off hoping he wasn't too mad, but then again I've seen him mad. Pitch had too and it didn't end well for him. That was 2 years ago.

When we finally reached North's workshop, Bunny and Tooth were already there. I waved to Phil who made the 'I'm watching you' motion with his fingers. I giggled remembering each and every time I've tried to sneak in here. Tooth was flying around spewing orders to her fairies as they came and went. When she caught my eyes following her around she squealed and flew over, instantly putting her fingers in my mouth.

"Still as white as snow." She giggled excitedly before flying off to order more fairies to pick up teeth.

"Nice to see you too Tooth, and you Kangaroo." Smiling I sat on the nearest table to me. Bunny's ears twitched and he lifted his eyes away from the egg he was currently trying to paint.

"I'm a bunny for the last time, Frostbite." He scowled at me and the sighed. North was yelling at the elves to get away from the toys the yeti's were making. "This had better be good North, I was in the middle of painting new egg designs."

"Man in Moon has called for us." North gestured to the moon as the moon shone brighter. The moonlight spread along the floor and the floor opened up. A large pedestal with a even larger crystal sitting on top rose out of the hole in the ground. The moonlight shone on the crystal and a bright blue glow shone. I hadn't seen it before so when I saw the look on the other Guardians faced I got even more confused.

"Man in Moon is choosing another new Guardian? But Pitch is gone. Manny?" Everyone looked at the moon as the sound of many people all whispering flowed into the room. So this is how they knew I was to be a Guardian? Some pedestal rises out of the floor and some whispering? It made no sense, why would the Moon choose a pedestal?

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." I hear bunny repeating over and over as he watched the blue light shift and from a silhouette. Why not the groundhog? Wait... There was a spirit groundhog? I could help but snicker at that, and bunny.

As the light shone on the pedestal a picture of a young girl wearing what seemed to be a pale green dress that draped down and looked like it dragged along the ground slightly., her hair was incredibly long and looked to be make of millions of little leaves. She wore no shoes, like me, and had a small version of my staff except the staff looked smoother and had a vine curling around the top of the staff where a orb sat. The staff was all brown with tinges of green and the orb was glowing a pale yellow.

"Who is this? I've never seen her before. She's a teenager, like you jack, but slightly younger? Could she be a new spirit?" Tooth blurted all at the some looking back and forth between me and North. "Could she be a child? I don't remember seeing her anywhere. Look at what she's wearing. It looks old, and dusty. Like before us. Ladies, theres a street ball hockey game in Toronto, and it's getting very violent. Two front teeth, and 1 molar. Fly to it girls!"

"Calm down Shelia, Maybe she's a foreigner? Maybe a spirit from another country? You every see her on your rounds Sandy?" Bunny hopped over to him and frowned when Sandy shook his head. He started to make symbols but they flashed too fast for us to read.

Bending down to his height after sliding off the table I tapped his shoulder. He stopped making his pictures and looked at me.

"Slow down there little guy and start over." I said. He just hung his head and pointed at the moon. I hadn't noticed that the moonlight was still shining until he had pointed at it.

The moonlight dimmed and the pedestal sunk back into the floor where it had come from. A shadow of a boy then danced across the floor and we saw the boy just sitting in water before coming up for air. A voice called out though we could tell where from.

"7 minutes, a new record Percy. How do you do that?" The boy spoke next. "I don't know, I just like being in water, It's the one place I can think." the shadow then changed to the boy facing off a woman with snake for hair he was facing away from her as she walked closer to him. He had his eyes open and we could see that he had the same blue eyes I did. Before we could see him do anything else the shadow changed to his facing off with a person who was talking.

There were four barrels of water sitting off to the sides. He raised his hand and the water burst from the barrels causing a ball of water to trap the guy he was facing off against to lose whatever footing and weapon he had on him.

He spoke again and I almost laughed at it. I mean the kid must be crazy. Gods don't exist.

"Yeah, I think I really am the son of Poseidon." He sighed and picked up this weird looking bolt of lightning before looking up at the clouds that covers most of the moon. The shadows disappeared and the room went back to it's moonlight-less ways. We all just kinda stood there mulling over the scene before Bunny spoke.

"I still don't know who that was, and something tells me I don't want to." He said and hopped back to pick up the egg that elves were currently batting around. North looked slightly angry but at what I didn't know.

"Who ever he is we just need to tell him he's a guardian and then figure out what we need his help for, right?" I said hopefully. North shook his head and sighed. I frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"That boy isn't just a mortal, he's a child of a god. Poseidon to be exact. We don't usually mix with the gods, they have a reputation of involving human lives in their affairs and it never ends well." North's jaw clenched in anger. Gods? Humans? I couldn't help but snicker.

"You can't be serious North." My snickers turned into giggles. I turned to look at Tooth and Bunny for confirmation that North was joking. I stopped giggling when I saw the look on their faces. "You have got to be kidding me.." I dead-panned. Bunny looked down right furious and Tooth looked calm which made me frown.

"'e aren't kidding Frostbite. None of us are. It ain't something to be giggling at." Bunny stuffed the egg he was holding back into his pouch and a nasty scowl worked its way onto his face. I frowned even more trying to take it all in. I mean, Gods? What's next, Aliens? Killer Robots? Pitch's return?

They couldn't exist.. Could they? I mean I haven't seen any super powered children running around, but that could just be me not really paying attention.

"If he's a guardian that means he's either a spirit, or is going to become one soon." North's sentence hung heavily in the air. No-one spoke for a while, the only sounds were that of the elves and yeti's running around making toys.

* * *

**Hello! This is the end of the first chapter of hopefully more to come. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up and I was planning on posting it when I could.**

**This is not my first fanfic, it's just the first one I've put up on here. I accept anything you throw at me, even if you say it's a piece of crap.**

**Review and see you later, ThePaperNovelist out!**


	2. The Thought of the Dreamer

**Welcome to the second chapter of Elemental Ashes! This one gave me a little bit of trouble to work with because of how the first Percy Jackson movie went, I had to go back and watch it to see what his cabin looked like. The one that Poseidon made for him. Also I was kinda stuck on how I should do the dream/vision Percy has.**

**Thanks for the reviews! and the follows! Omg, I didn't think it was that good of a story for people to want to follow it. I was over joyed.**

SerenaTheHedgehog: No not really, I mean they are basically killing childrens believe at a young age. 

* * *

Percy Jackson P.O.V

Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong. I can't seem to catch a break in my miserable life, I found out I wasn't normal, got attacked by my school teacher who wasn't actually a teacher, got attacked by a minotaur, lost my mom, got my butt kicked by Annabeth, found out Hades had my mom, snuck out of camp half-blood, almost lost to Medusa, fought a Hydra and won, almost stayed in some place with some lotus eater people, Luke nearly killed me to start a war, managed to get the Bolt back to Zeus before he declared war, and ended up back at camp half-blood all whilst finding out I was the son of a god.

If I were normal I probably would have lost my mind before any of that happened. But I'm not, I'm the son of a god and a mortal, A demigod. I don't see anything wrong with being one other then the fact that we are always training and getting attacked out in "real" world. The mist prevents the normal people from actually seeing what we see, which just so happens to be every monster known to man from any Greek mythology like... Ever.

The whole getting attacked by monsters in broad daylight scared me at first. I mean, I'm still not okay with it, but it's really annoying now that I know what I am. I want my normal life back. Annabeth has been keeping me busy with training, I think she's just trying to get me used to the whole "Poseidon is my father" thing. She's been teaching me all about the gods and helping me adjust to life at the camp. I know I won't be staying all year round like some of the kids do, but I still want to be familiar with the place.

I guess you could say it was growing on me, like a second home. A home I barely know, filled with people I don't know. Some people who don't like me and some that like me.. Then there's the people that really like me, and that just creeps me out. The daughters of Aphrodite can be pretty scary sometimes. Like when I got back to camp after returning Zeus's bolt to him after Luke stole it. They wanted to hear all about it and they keep getting a little too close for comfort.

On days where I'm not actually training with Annabeth or learning about the gods, I'm usually lazing around in my cabin. Which happens to be what I'm doing now, just lazing around. The cabin it's self is pretty impressive, along with everything in it. Maps lay strewn across the tables that sit off the side in the main room, a bookshelf filled with everything from Greek mythology and the gods to books about fighting and weapons. Some looked hand written with others looked just plain old as dirt.

A large fishing net hung from the ceiling just off to the right of where I was laying, there wasn't anything in it or hanging off it. I guess it was just symbolic. I felt my eyes droop before I could look around the cabin more from where I was laying. Maybe a daytime nap would be good for me, Annabeth was working me to the bone with training.

I closed my eyes and wiggled around till I was comfortable enough to actually sleep. My dream started off nice, I was underwater just swimming along slowly with the current. The fish swam near me and chirped into my mind with delight, some hippocampi played in the coral reefs that lay about all over the ocean floor. It was nice and quiet, other then the fish babbling in my ear about their fishy lives. I hadn't noticed that it started to get dark until the water slowly grew cold and the fish swam away.

The water got colder and colder, the water around me got darker and darker. Something was wrong, very wrong. Something brushed past my leg and I spun around. There was nothing there, I couldn't see anything. The ocean floor disappeared and there were no fish around. '_Percy... Wake up... Wake up NOW.._' a voice rang out but I couldn't tell who's it was. It was hushed and sounded like someone was speaking through a cloth. Whoever said it sounded urgent and strained. It was like they had been trying to get through some sort of a wall that blocked noise out.

Then I heard it, I almost didn't hear it at first. It was soft at first but grew louder and darker, the sound of laughter echoed around me. Like who ever was laughing was standing in a cave moving around him. It grew louder and louder, I tried to yell out for it to stop but any sound I made was lost over the deafening sound. I opened my mouth the scream but the cold dark water rushed into my mouth and into my lungs, I couldn't move much due to the cold. I was drowning and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"PERCY WAKE UP!" Someone screamed. My eyes shot open and I took a gasping breath and the air rushed into my lungs. My throat felt raw, like I had been screaming for a long time.

"Percy! What happened?" I vaguely hear someone speaking to me but it was muffled. I could feel the red in my face. My lungs were burning and I could see stars in the corner of my vision. "Come on Percy, answer me. Are you alright?" Again the voice asked, it sounded like Annabeth but it was distant.

"Ughh.." I groaned and blinked away the stars. I could feel hands lift me up and set me down on what felt like a chair, or a bed. Everything was fuzzy. There were people talking all around me. I had to be in the infirmary. The smell of a hospital was there. "Where...?" Was all I could manage to say without hurting mt throat further then what it was.

"Oh man Percy! That was some screaming man, woke the whole camp with the last one. You're in the infirmary now, we moved you from your cabin." Grover, I could tell it was him that spoke that time. The ringing in my ears was almost gone and voices sounded more sharp. I turned to look at him.

"Why...?" My voice was hoarse, and it sounded like two stones being rubbed together. It didn't sound pretty.

"You were having a nightmare.. Or something close to it, a vision maybe. Whatever it was, you didn't like it, You were tossing and turning, like a fish on land. And your screaming didn't make it any better. What do you remember?" This time it was Annabeth who spoke. I opened my eyes and the sun was setting. I tried to sit up but my muscles protested and I was forced back down by a pair of hands.

"I remember... Swimming.. There were fish and hippocampi playing.. Then it grew dark and the water was cold. The water, it didn't feel right anymore and all the fish were gone. I couldn't see the ocean floor and then something brushed against my leg. There was nothing there when I looked and that's when the laughing started. At first I could barely hear it but I could tell it wasn't something anyone would want to hear. It grew louder and louder, I screamed for it to stop but nothing came out. The moment I opened my mouth the water rushed in, it didn't taste right. I started to drown, and that's when I woke up. Just as I started to black out." I shook my head and shivered. The laughter echoing in my head as I tried to block it all out.

"That doesn't sound good, Percy." Annabeth pointed out. Of course not, I mean why would me drowning in the very place that gives me power sound good?

"Maybe it's a vision of something happening to the oceans?" Grover added helpfully.

"But then it would be Poseidon's problem, why show Percy the vision if it's something he can handle himself. Something doesn't feel right. Maybe Chiron knows something, we should ask him when he gets here." Annabeth left the room, I turned my gaze to grover.

"Do you think this means another quest?" I really didn't want to know the answer to my question but I couldn't help but wonder.

"Who knows man, until we get an answer from Chiron... Well anyways, I for one would rather not go on another quest. The last one was big enough for me." Grover said whilst shuddering. I couldn't blame him, I didn't really want to go on a quest either. One big adventure was enough. We sat in silence for a bit before Annabeth came into the infirmary with Chiron trotting behind her. I was never going to get over that.. Ever.

"Annabeth tells me you had a vision, Percy. Would you like to relay it to me?" He asked as soon as he got closer to the bed.

I sighed, this was gonna be a long night. 

* * *

**Here's to another chapter! Chapter 3 will be up spometime soon. Look forwards to it. ~ThePaperNovelist**


	3. A Fell Voice in the Air

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 3! It's been a bit since I last updated but I haven't really had anything to write. I got a bit stuck on what to write but here you go! I'm going to be switching between Jack and Percy until they meet, then it will be written in third person so sit tight! I'm not going to give any hints as to who Jack or Percy were being "talked" to, or rather "laughed at" in Percy's case. I'm trying to get in as much time as I can to write this because I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter of another fanfiction. **

* * *

Jack Frost P.O.V

A few days had passed since the whole finding out the man in the moon chose a new guardian and it was a... What did Bunny call him..? A demi-something, that's all I remember. I'll end up forgetting, anyways so why bother. IT was mostly quiet from the other guardians except for when they fought over the new guardian.

Tooth and Bunny were completely against the "kid", as they called him, joining then. North was undecided and I didn't really care either way, I didn't have a side in this. They made sure of that, they would become quiet and tight-lipped about it whenever I wondered near them. It was like they were hiding something from me, I couldn't figure out what but I sure wasn't about to let them keep going on like that. Something had to be done about it and I was not about to jump into a conversation that clearly was about me.

I started to stay longer and longer around each one of them to distract them as best I could to get something from them. They refused to speak or would just outright give me a look I hadn't seen since the day was defeated pitch. They were so sad, and I felt I couldn't do a thing about it. I decided that whatever was getting to them, they could handle on their own. I left the north pole and just flew around. I don't think any of them even noticed.

The wind ruffles my hair as I stepped onto my lake on the outskirts of Burgress. I really missed this place when I was at the pole. I had to see jamie, maybe he would know something about demi-somethings. I know it sounds like a long shot but I had nothing to go on. Instead of flying I chose to walk, maybe that's what started all of this. The whole thing, this whole mess we got ourselves into. A mess we all regretted accepting the moment we said yes.

The forest wasn't my favourite place because it's where I found Pitch's lair and ruined Easter. Bunny wouldn't let it go but I knew he was glad to have the kids safe. I felt like all the shadows were watching me and I remembered that day. The hair on my neck was standing up and I actually started to feel cold. It was kinda freaking me out.

At first I thought it was the wind trying to cheer me up but the small laugh I heard was definitely not the wind. It grew louder and louder, and more sinister. It was starting to scare me, I turned and looked around me trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from but it seemed to be all around me. All noise in the forest was gone but that eerie laugh.

It curled around me like fog and it rang in my ears. I could still hear it if I put my hands over my ears. I tried to stuff my hood over my ears but it went right through the hoodie.

"Whoever's there you can stop now!" I shouted before remembering that I was a spirit and that most kids couldn't see me. I felt dumb for shouting it but it helped because the laugh stopped, instead it answered me.

"All in due time... Jack Frost... We will meet soon... I think you can wait till then..." I froze and turned to where the voice had spoken. There was nothing but this black figure, there was nothing special about it. It was just an outline of a human body like if someone were to stand in front of a bright light. You would only see the shadow of them. The 'shadow' was standing close to where the entrance to Pitch's lair was.

"Who... Who are you?! How do you know my name?!" I grabbed my staff off the ground, I didn't even remember dropping it. I pointed it at the figure but it seemed to have disappeared before I stood up fully with the staff raised.

"We have met, once... A long.. Long... Time ago.. From a time... You do not remember..." The voice rang out from all around me. I lowered my staff and frowned. 'A time I didn't remember?' I only recalled certain memories of when I was human, so for someone to know me but me not know them.. They had to part of the memories I didn't have.

"What do you mean...? You know me..?" I said shakily. I was trembling with the need for answers. The voice never answered me.

"Hello...?" I squeaked out. I waited a bit longer before sighing sadly. I doubted the voice would ever respond.

* * *

**This one isn's as long as the other chapters but this is as best as I can with the time I can spare. School is freaking hard! :( Art is a pain in the butt. It's worse when you have two art periods a day. Ugh... Anyways... ~ThePaperNovelist out!**


End file.
